Inuyasha My Soul to Take: Reflection
by Scarlet.Nina
Summary: Kagome and Sango embark on a journey to save Inuyasha and Miroku's souls from Mitsuki,the moon's reflection keeper! But what does Naraku have to do with this? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey world! It's snowing where I liveat! :) This is my first actual fanfic! Inuyasha was my definite choice,so here it is! It's a little fierce and even has some spurts of romance! Did someone say 'a Kiss?' well you'll never know!...Unless you read...a little cheesey, Ha! But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoy my little creation! The story is wrote through Kagome's perspective and a new enemy is introduced-Mistuki, the Moon's reflection keeper! ( Somewhat similar to Kanna, only a little diff, you'll see!) And this time Kagome and Sango will be the rescuers! Review- Updated every week!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and we thank her greatly for creating the marvelous series!

Chapter 1: The Single Ray of Hope on an Otherwise Rainy Day

The day had started so well. Especially since today was a special day, today was the day Inuyasha and I had first met under the Sacred Tree and our journey had begun. Now as I held his limp, lifeless body in my arms, it was too much. I could hear Sango's sobs as she held Miroku, for the same reason's. We never expected something like this to happen, it came out of nowhere.  
"Kagome!" A tiny shrilled voice yelled from above my head. I looked up to find Shippo, landing in front of me.  
"Kagome," He continued, "What happened to Inuyasha?" He exclaimed as he touched Inuyasha's arm, terrified. I started to cry all over again. Then something happened as I held my hand to his chest, so wonderful was this small piece of hope! I could feel his heartbeat! I looked over at Sango who was having the same revelation with Miroku. We could save them.  
"Shippo, we need you to do something of the utmost importance, my little man!" I exclaimed. "We need you and Kirara to take Inuyasha and Miroku to Kaede's Village. Can you do that?" I pleaded. Shippo's eye's had held some resistance but he said yes and they left.  
My eye's stayed on Inuyasha until he was out of sight. Sango was standing beside me, removing a tear from her face.  
"Naraku will pay for this!" She exclaimed and started to get ready to head out. But before we depart on our journey, you should know how this all had started.

~*~

"Kagome! I'm hungry!" Shippo's tiny voice rang loudly in my ears. I could also hear Inuyasha's complaining, loud and clear.  
"We just ate like two hours ago!" He retorted, giving Shippo a slight tap on the head.  
"OWW! Kagome, Inuyasha's hitting me!" Shippo wailed. I gave Inuyasha a stern look.  
"Inuyasha.." I said with authority. He shrank back. "Stop being mean to Shippo, or else!"  
"Little weasel." Inuyasha said under his breath and kicked up some dirt. I could hear Sango and Miroku laughing in the background.  
"Now Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Maybe we should stop for a quick snack." Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
"Do you have any of your 'future' snacks?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah like potato chips or those sweet hard things?" Shippo asked.  
"You mean lollipop's?" I said teasingly as I laid out a sheet for everyone to sit on. Shippo's face lit up like a kid on Christmasmorning as I handed him a bright red lollipop. After that I began to hand out everyone's favorites. I even pulled out a tiny cooker for Inuyasha's Ramen. I could see his little ears poke up in curiosity.  
"Come on and join us!" I said as I waved the Cup-O-Ramen in his direction.  
"Feh." He replied and stubbornly took the cup and sat down beside me. "We don't have time for this!" He said as he slurped noodles into his mouth.  
"We are only human, we need to rest and rejuvenate." Miroku said as he ate his chips. Inuyasha answered with another, "Feh." when all of the sudden his mood changed drastically. I could hear his deep growls as he stood up, alarmed.  
"Inuyasha.." I said as I could feel a Shikonjewel shard. "There's a Shikon shard nearby! And it's a rather large piece!" I exclaimed.  
"Naraku?" Miroku asked. I took a second to analyze the shard, but it was...pure? "I don't think so?" I answered quizzically. "The shards not tainted!" This caught everyone's attention. Inuyasha was sniffing out the air.  
"It smells of Naraku!" He retorted and began to analyze the scent.  
"But Kagome said that the shard was pure, how could it be Naraku?" Sango said as she readied herself for battle.  
"I don't know but let's find out!" Inuyasha yelled as I jumped on his back and we headed out.

End of chapter one! Sorry it's short, but the next chapter has all the action! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Well I got finals to study for so, Peace out till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone who has been reading! I have finally gotten around to updating this story! I have had sooo much going on with college finals and getting ready for Christmas at home, but here it is! This is where our story picks up speed and get the plot going. Enjoy and review! I love Christmas break! And exclamation marks! lol. Oh, and Thanks to Xx ZeRo KiRyU Is My BaBy xX for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Enter Mitsuki, the moon's keeper

About five minute's into our mad dash, Inuyasha began to slow his pace. He sniffed the air cautiously as he entered an open area, surrounded by flowers. I could hear Inuyasha's growing frustration, the flower's affected his sense of smell.  
"Peony's?" Sango said aloud. "They are out of season." She remarked as a creature came into view from across the field.  
"Don't tell the flower's that," the woman said, "It might upset them." She laughed. Miroku began to walk her way. The woman seemed to be about the age of seventeen, of course Miroku couldn't contain himself.  
"My what a pretty young thing you are." He said as Sango laid her Hiraikotsu against his head.  
"What was that monk?" Sango said, clearly annoyed.  
"Get back over here, now!" Inuyasha demanded and they followed.  
"What's wrong?" The girl asked. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga into full view.  
"I don't like how you have Naraku's stench all over you!" He exclaimed. "Who are you?" She took a step back, seeming somewhat frightened.  
"I am Mitsuki, the moon's reflection keeper." She said. I moved a step forward.  
"The moon's reflection keeper?" I asked. She nodded and I could see a mirror in her hand, similar to Kanna's, but much smaller.  
"My job is to collect soul's with this mirror and.." Inuyasha interuppted her.  
"Feh, so you're just like Kanna?" He yelled. She looked confused.  
"Who is Kanna?" She asked innocently.  
"One of Naraku's creations." Miroku said. Sango lend in towards him.  
"Do you think she has not met any of Naraku's offspring yet?" She asked Miroku.  
"It is possible that she is like Muso?" He stated towards Inuyasha. The name alone sent a shiver down my spin. Muso was, emphasis on the was, one of Naraku's attempts to exile his own heart, but I didn't believe that this girl was like Muso.  
"Possibly." Inuyasha stated. "Only one way to find out!" He yelled as he lunged towards the girl, Tetsusaiga in full tow. Mitsuki screamed and held her mirror out in front of her, then there was a bright flash followed by an explosion. After a few seconds I began removing rubble from myself and searching for my friends.  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled searching the clouded area of debry. I found Sango and Miroku nearby on Kirara and Shippo was in the air.  
"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku yelled from above.  
"I'm fine, where's Inuyasha?" I yelled back when all the sudden I heard a familiar grunt come from about five feet in front of me. "Inuyasha?" I said and turned to see his scowling face caked in dirt already. "Kagome, I want you to get into the air. Shippo!" He called for the little fox who landed beside us. "Shippo I need you to take Kagome up to safety. I don't know how serious this is going to get so I'm counting on you!" He gave Shippo a victory fist in the air. Shippo's little face was a mixture of fear and bravery.  
"You can count on me!" He yelled and turned into a big pink balloon."Hop on, Kagome!" He yelled. I looked over at Inuyasha.  
"I'm not leaving you to fight alone!" I said to him. His face didn't change.  
"You're not leaving me alone, you and Sango are our range fighters, Miroku and I will attack from the ground. Now get up there!" He yelled back at me. I unwantingly obeyed and hopped on Shippo and examined the area, looking for Mitsuki. I found her to the left of Inuyasha and informed him of this.  
"Thanks." He yelled and jumped over to Miroku. "Well, what do you think we should do?" He asked Miroku. Miroku pondered for a minute before answering.  
"Maybe we should try to get some more information before we start a fight." Miroku said. Inuyasha grunted.  
"Well I didn't see anyone else doing anything." He said as he put his sword to his side. Mitsuki finally rose from the rubble, rubbing her head.  
"Miss, are you ok?" Miroku offered politely, I think I could see a rise in Sango's blood pressure! Mistuki wobbled backwards, as if to run, when she changed suddenly. She smirked and her eyes looked cold.  
"She reeks of Naraku now!" Inuyasha stated. Mitsuki began to walk toward us. Then from behind her, Naraku appeared, holding her back. "Inuyasha, how do you like my new friend here?" Naraku said as he looked to Mistuki. "Why are you working with Naraku?" Inuyasha exclaimed at Mitsuki.  
"Oh, so you don't know?" Naraku said as he raised his brow. "Do you remember Kaguya? Well this is her successor and with her under my control, so is the moon." He cackled. Inuyasha let out a small gasp.  
"That's right, Inuyasha, I will find when you become human and destroy you. But first, I'm going to let Mitsuki here have a little fun. Come back when you are ready for the changing of the Moon." Naraku said as he disappeared into the Miasma. Mitsuki bowed and turned to face us, Inuyasha in particular.  
"Well we cannot let that happen!" Inuyasha said as he pulled Tetsusaiga back to his front. I pulled an arrow from my cleaver and pulled back the bow string. I let it go at full force, listening to it whistle in the wind. She absorbed the arrow into her mirror and it started it's path back towards me, just like Kaguya had done. Then it made since to me! Inuyasha use Wind Scar to adverted the arrow onto a different path.  
"Thanks!" I yelled and said,"Inuyasha, she has Kaguya's actual mirror, it's like before! She will launch our attacks back at us!" Inuyasha's face fell a little when I mentioned this, he must have remembered what happened. I felt a pang in my heart and could feel my face flush a little. Mistuki started to scream. We all looked at her, clearly startled. It seemed like she was fighting herself for self control! "Can we help her?" Sango asked, nervously as she landed by Miroku. "Yeah, I can destroy that mirror!" Inuyasha said. "No!" I yelled. "Wouldn't that throw the Moon and Earth's cycles into chaos?" Inuyasha pondered this but shook his head 'No', clearly he did not understand how important the Moon's cycles were to the Earth. "I believe it would." Miroku said.  
"Shut up! All of you!" Mistuki yelled from the ground. "I...I am sorry!" She yelled and held the mirror towards Sango. The mirror began to glow brightly, a feature I had not remembered and shot out a beam.  
"No!" Miroku yelled and pushed Sango out of the way.  
"Miroku!" She screamed as the bright light pulled what looked like Miroku's soul out of his body. Then he fell to the ground. Sango crawled back and picked him up.  
"Shippo put me down, I have a mission for you." I said to the pink balloon. I had to get him out of there. "I need you to go and find some herbs to make medicine with, hurry!" I yelled as he sat me down and took off. "I'll be right back!" Shippo yelled, glad to be out of the fight, but sad that he wasn't strong enough to join them. Inuyasha gave me a scowl.  
"Why are you down here?" He demanded. I walked to his side.  
"To help you!" I exclaimed and looked back at Sango and Miroku. "What was that? Is Miroku ok?" I asked, worried about the answer.  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said as we rushed over to Sango and Miroku. "Miroku, get up!" Inuyasha said.  
"Sango, are you ok?" I exclaimed.  
"I..I don't know!" She said as she started to cry. Inuyasha turned to face Mitsuki, trying to protect us from the same fate.  
"Stupid Miroku!" He said under his breath as Mitsuki began to ready herself for her second attack.  
'Mitsuki...' She grabbed her head. Mitsuki heard a voice inside her head. 'Do the same to the rest, but leave me Inuyasha.' The voice had said and he pointed her mirror to me.  
"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged towards Mitsuki, Tetsusaiga in full swing. The fang hit against the mirror at full force only to be shot back by a beam of light.  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed. I could see him picking himself back up.  
"Feh." He retorted and steadied himself. "Why are you working with Naraku?" He yelled.  
"I don't work with anyone, I am the successor of Lady Kaguya. She is gone, and now I am in control! Not anyone else, I decide my fate" Mitsuki yelled as she tried to drive out the voice in her head. Her features turned from the sweet girl to more of a demonic one. She continued to shoot beams of light towards us as we put Miroku and Sango on Kirara.  
"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he released his attack on Mitsuki. And low and behold her mirror sucked up the attack and released it back upon him.  
"Argh!" He said, clearly becoming agitated while avoiding his own attack.  
"You're not even the one I should be attacking!" Mitsuki's deep voice yelled out as she pointed her mirror towards me. Inuyasha's face dropped as he noticed that Mitsuki had just put distance between us. I could see the bright light coming out towards me as I covered my face and felt...nothing? I opened my eyes and become horrified to see Inuyasha lunging in front of me, taking the hit.  
"INUYASHA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. I felt as if my own soul was taken with his as I bent down to lift up his head.  
"NO! Wake up, Inuyasha! Don't leave me!" I cried out but his face held no response. Across the way I could hear Mitsuki cackling, then she screamed out. It seemed as if her real self was trying to be released.  
"I...I'm so...sorry!" She said as Kagura showed up.  
"Come with me." She said coldly as she looked over my way. I could actually see regret and sadness in her eyes.  
"Naraku would like to have a talk with you, you seemed to have made a mistake! He wanted Inuyasha ALIVE!" Those words echoed in my ears, alive, does that mean he's..?  
"Kagome, it seems that since Inuyasha is gone Naraku does not see you as a threat, you must leave before he changes his mind!" Kagura hinted towards me, but I did not care. If Inuyasha was gone, what's the point? They left on her famous giant feather and left us be. Sango came down, holding Miroku protectively. It was like I was slowly dying inside when I heard a familiar little fox's voice. And now we are at our current position.  
"Ready Sango?" I said as I removed a tear from my face. She nodded as we both hopped on Kirara and headed out.

There it is folks! Very emotional and action packed! Mitsuki's going a little...crazy? Yeah we'll use that word. haha. I tried to capture how everyone would act in this situation and I think I have done a pretty good job of it! I don't know how long this is gonna be, depends on you, the readers! Remember to review and I'll post chapter 3 asap! And checkout my other story, Tribreeds, whenever you get the chance, so until next time, Bu-bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3. Took me alot longer than I thought it would to upload it though! I have had a migrane the past couple days -_-; because my friends and I played Just Dance 2 for five hours straight! It was a blast but my knee was sore and it gave me a headache, lol. In this chapter things change alittle. Kikyo lends her "Words of wisdom" and Naraku captures Kagome. Enjoy and review!

What happened earlier today kept going through my head. I felt so...so sad that I felt like I could burst.

"Kagome?" I heard Sango say as I held on to her waist as we rode Kirara.

"Yeah?" I said. She turned her head slightly; I could see her eyes, red and puffy.

"How are we going to do this, just the two of us I mean?" I was taken back. I've never seen Sango so, so defeated before.

"Um, I didn't even think about that..." I said dejectedly. "Without Inuyasha's nose I don't even know how we can find Naraku."

"Well you can still track the jewel shard, can't you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I guess, but we still need a lead." Then it hit me! "Sango we need to find Koga! He can help us!" I said in a lighter tone.

"Do you think he really could?" She asked.

"Yeah, he can track Naraku's scent like Inuyasha does!"

"Ok then. Kirara, take us to the Wolf's Den." Sango said as the demon cat made noises as she changed direction.

"What if we were to gather more people to help us, like our own mini army?" I asked her. She let out a tiny laugh.

"Like who?" Sango asked as she petted Kirara.

"Umm, maybe like.." My mind shifted through the choices of people who could help us, even Sesshomaru came to mind, but I quickly dismissed the idea. There's no way he would help.

"Well, I can't really think of anyone at the moment." I said sadly. I thought that this would be easier if we could find some help.

*Growl* Kirara started to let her growls become louder.

"Kirara?" Sango said with concern. "Is something wrong?" Then all of the sudden Kirara dropped what seemed like one hundred feet to the ground.

*Aiiee!* I screamed, pretty loudly. I held my chest, trying to catch my breath as I dismounted Kirara.

"What was that about?" I screamed as Sango held her partners head in her arms.

"Kirara, what's wrong, girl?" Sango said worriedly. Kirara continued to let little growls rumble within herself as a figure emerged from the background. She then lunged to attack the figure,but once she reached it she started to...purr?

"Ko..Kohaku?" Sango said softly as she walked over to her brother. Then another figure walked out from behind him.

"Kikyo?" I said and stared at her graceful pose.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo demanded. I could feel my stomach drop. "We'll?" She inquired.

"Uh, well..." I told her what happened, every little detail in hopes that maybe she has a lead on where Naraku is.

"I see..." I could hear an upset tone in her voice. "Kagome, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" I asked back. She took a forceful step forward, almost in my face.

"Tell me Kagome, how you could let something like this happen? Just how many jewel shards do I possess now, including Kohaku's." I stepped back, completely confused. Why would she ask me that? Instead of arguing I looked at her, none. Then I glanced at Kohaku...none? I could feel the shock on my face, Kikyo defiantly noticed as well.

"Just as I thought. You have lost the abilities to trace the jewel. You have been tainted." Her words hammered my head, I was tainted? But how?

"Don't you believe in Inuyasha, or even more, in yourself?" She said, almost like she was concerned. "I cannot help you in this matter; souls are what keep me alive." As Kikyo talked to me I glanced over to see Sango hugging her brother and looking joyfully my way, but she frowned slightly when our eyes met. She must have heard.

"You have been a useless burden to Inuyasha ever since you arrived in our world! No look what you've done, and you go asking for help? Don't ask me." Kikyo said as she turned and started to leave us. "Come Kohaku." And they left.

That night I just stared into the fire that Sango had made. I had sulked most of the day.

"Kagome?" I could hear Sango's worried voice say my name, taking a seat next to me. "Kagome, what all did Lady Kikyo say to you?"

"I really am useless..." I whispered. "She told me the truth. I have completely lost the ability to track the jewel shards, all because I was selfish." Why was it that Kikyo's words could make me feel so weak now? I was never like that before, it was like I had turned into a bumbling fool. Sango grabbed my face and gave me a little slap.

"You are not useless or selfish!" She said like a stern mother. "What happened earlier was...traumatizing to say the least, but we're going to fix this! We will get Inuyasha and Miroku back and the we can go back to normal!" She said with a slight smile.

"Thanks." I said back. "But I still cannot track the jewel..." I said.

"Give it a little time, I'm sure it's just from the shock of what happened." Sango said. She truly was my dearest and best friend.

The next morning came quickly, with the way a little fox screaming my name I mean.

"Shippo!" I exclaimed as I squeezed him as tightly as I could. I could hear his breathing stop so I loosened and let him go. "I've missed you sooo much!"

"Same here! I've been looking for you guys all night!" He said as he took a seat between Sango and I.

"Good news, Inuyasha and Miroku are still alive!" He said with a joyful tone. "And I have heard a rumor that Mitsuki's in a village near here!" He said.

"Why would she be in a village?" Sango pondered.

"Maybe she's looking for us?" I suggested.

"But why? What is Naraku planning? He has Inuyasha's soul, he could easily destroy him." That comment made me uneasy. "Sorry." Sango added.

"It's alright, I see what you mean. It is possible that he is trying to capture me and use me as a shard detector. But he might be upset if he finds out that I cannot sense the jewel shards anymore." Shippo's eyes widened.

"What?" He said. "How is that possible?" I shrugged.

"I think it's from the initial shock of what had happened." Sango said. "Well, we had better start covering some ground." She said as she picked herself up. I done the same and gathered our things.

"Did you happen to hear a direction?" Sango asked Shippo.

"Uh," Shippo's little mind rattled with information, "Maybe East?" He said.

"East it is." She said and hopped on Kirara. I picked Shippo up in my arms and proceeded to climb on her as well.

We passed over many villages, most seemed fine but after awhile we saw some that seemed to have been ravenged.

"Goodness." I said. "Look!" I exclaimed. Mitsuki was right below us. "That was easy." I said.

"Yeah, maybe too easy." Sango said as we landed, about a yard away. "Hey!" Sango yelled and released her Hiraikotsu on Mitsuki. Mitsuki turned and let out a yell as she saw the large weapon headed her way. She ducked, barely dodging it.

"What do you want?" Mitsuki yelled.

"We want that mirror!" Sango fiercely yelled back. Catching her Hiraikotsu with ease.

"I cannot do that." Mitsuki said with a forceful tone. "I am the guardian of the Moon and this is a sacred mirror. I cannot just hand it to the likes of you who act so violently!" Sango seemed like she was going to explode.

"We're not the bad guy here! You had better release the souls of Inuyasha and Miroku or else!" I yelled over. Confusion filled Mitsuki's face.

"Inuyasha, Miroku? Who are they?" She asked innocently.

"They were our dear friends and you stole their souls for Naraku!" Sango screamed, seeming like she was about to cry.

"I never did such!" Mitsuki yelled back. "And even if I did, it may be to late for your friends." My heart stopped.

"What...what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Just what I said, it may be too late. You cannot live without a soul for too long, you'll become a mindless being. Forever to wander the earth as a hollow shell." She scoffed, the evil scowl she once had returned. "It's simple really." Sango charged at her with full force. She grabbed Mitsuki by the collar and held her up.

"You had better release their souls or else!" Sango said with authority in her voice.

"Listen, I would love to, but I value my life." She said as Naraku appeared behind her. Sango dropped Mitsuki.

"Naraku!" She yelled out.

"It's nice to see you too." He said. "I have a proposition for you." He said.

"And what could that be?" Sango said.

"I will return their souls, but I want something in exchange." He said as he looked at me. "I want Kagome's eyes." He said bluntly.

"What?" I exclaimed. But then I thought about Inuyasha. "How do we know that you will give back their souls?" I asked.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango said, shocked. "You can't be serious!" But I was. I knew in my heart that if Inuyasha was back to himself, he would come for me.

"Just trust me Sango." I said, not fully trusting in myself.

"Mitsuki, release all the souls." He said. She obeyed and blue lights filled the air. Sango grabbed my arm and pulled me on to Kirara with Shippo holding on her tail. Naraku smirked from the ground.

"Kagome, you idiot!" Sango yelled. "Do you realize what you have done?" Actually now that I have thought about it, I have no clue.

"Yes." I lied. "Don't worry, I cannot sense the jewel shards anyways."

"Exactly! He'll kill you once he finds out!" She screamed.

"Look, it's Keade's Village!" Shippo yelled. But something didn't feel right.

"Sango?" I asked. "Does this feel...wrong?" I asked her.

"Something's off!" She said when all of the sudden vines started to grab a hold of us.

"Sango!" I yelled as I was pulled off of Kirara.

"Kagome!" She yelled back, releasing Hiraikotsu onto the onslaught of vines. Only once Hiraikotsu cut through them, Miasma leaked through. I covered my face and looked up in horror as one of the vines pierced Sango through her stomach.

"SANGO!" I yelled as the vines over took Kirara and Sango. The miasma started to affect me though as I began to cough. I looked up in vain as the world turned black.

"The vine illusion has completely engulfed Sango and Kagome." Mitsuki said to Naraku. He laughed menacingly.

"Good job, Mitsuki. You have done me well." He said while his tentacles started to race to Mitsuki. She turned and gasped, pushing her mirror in front of her, deflecting the tentacles.

"You still need me!" She screamed back. He frowned.

"I suppose you are correct. I do need you. Bring Kagome." He retracted his tentacles. "For your last mission."

"Kagome!" I could almost recognize the voice, so familiar. I went to open my eyes, only they didn't obey me.

"Kagome, wake up! It's over." It was Inuyasha's voice! I forced my eyes open, even though they protested so.

"I..Inuyasha?" I said softly. I could feel his chest as he pressed me against it.

"Kagome.." He said in a gentle tone.

"Inuyasha, what's over, exactly?" I asked. He blinked, cocking his head in a confusing manner.

"What do you mean "What's over?" The fight with Naraku! We finally defeated him!" He said joyfully.

"What? But...that's impossible! Sango and I just saw Naraku and you're still..." I stopped mid sentence. I searched for Sango.

"Where is Sango?" I asked. Inuyasha looked behind me. I turned.

"Ah! Kagome! You are awake." She said. I rushed to her.

"Are you ok? I just saw a vine go through you!" I screamed as I went to feel her belly.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" She asked quizzically. "I was never run through by any vines."

"Yes you were! This is impossible!" Then it hit me as I went completely through her. "You're...You're not real?"

All of the sudden everything disappeared and I awoke to vines completely covering me. I tried to free myself, but the vines squeezed harder.

"You better stop, otherwise they will squeeze you to death." I looked up.

"Kagura?" I asked. She sneered down at me.

"I told you to run away. Now you will die for certain!" She scoffed.

"Where am I?" I asked her. She looked me dead in the eye.

"You're in Naraku's castle." She said. I looked around to see demon parts everywhere. I whimpered. I could hear someone approaching.

"You're awake." Naraku said to me.

"Where's Sango?" I screamed.

"Oh, don't worry. She's not dead, I'm sure Inuyasha will find her, but it will be too late for you." He said as he approached me with a piece of the jewel and Mitsuki's mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

Ello! This chapter's somewhat short -_-; but oh well! I hope you enjoy anyways! And for those of you who are reading, y'all need to review silly gooses! lol Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Mitsuki!

"Sango!" Miroku yelled out loud. Keade jumped in surprise.

"My, my. We're awake?" She said as she went inside the hut to check on the two. Inuyasha remained asleep.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. "Where's Sango and Lady Kagome?" He asked her. Keade sighed as she filled him in on what Shippo had told her.

"Sango and Kagome should be on their way back." Just as she said that a tearful Balloon shaped Shippo screamed from outside.

"Lady Keade! Miroku! Inuyasha!" His little voice was about to give out when they all rushed outside.

"Sango!" Miroku said, fright filling his voice as he rushed to Shippo, catching the falling Sango. He looked at the blood and tried to find the source. He felt her belly and ripped her clothes to reveal the wound. He let out a brief sigh "Only a flesh wound."

"Where's Kagome?" Keade asked.

"Naraku kidnapped her!" Shippo wailed.

Meanwhile inside the hut, upon hearing Kagome's name Inuyasha stirred. He could smell Sango's blood and rushed out the door.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said as Inuyasha took to his side.

"Is she ok?" He asked. Miroku nodded. "Just a flesh wound."

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the absence of her scent. Miroku gave him a grave look.

"I believe Naraku has captured her."

"What's the jewel shard for?" Kagura asked. Naraku smirked.

"Well you remember how Kanna's mirror was not powerful enough. This mirror holds less than even Kanna's. So if I use the jewel shard, it will become more powerful." He said as the mirror absorbed the shard. He held the mirror towards me. A tiny vortex started to come out, brighter than before. Once it hit me I could feel myself grow dizzy, weaker by the second. I tried my best to hold on to myself, but it was too strong.

_Inuyasha…I'm sorry._ That was my last thought before I left consciousness.

Naraku looked at the mirror, glowing brightly.

"Dispose of this." He said and handed the mirror to Kagura. He then looked over to Kagome.

"But how?" Kagura questioned. Naraku glanced at Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, come forth." He said and placed a tainted shard on Kagome's forehead, absorbed in a matter of seconds. Kagura frowned, _Hasn't he tried this before? _She thought as Mitsuki approached.

"Yes, Naraku?" Mitsuki asked. She looked over at Kagome and gasped as she opened her eyes and looked at her. They held a soulless gaze.

"Take Kagome and find Kohaku." He said. "Once you do, obtain his shard." Mitsuki turned to leave when he stopped her. "Take Kagura with you as well. Tell her how to dispose of the mirror. Do not fail me." He finished with an evil grin as they disappeared from his sight.

Inuyasha ran through the forest at full speed, trying to track Kagome's scent. _This is entirely my fault! Kagome,_ _please be okay! _He thought as he finally caught my scent. Along with Kagura and Mitsuki's? He looked up and our eyes met.

Mitsuki looked down and felt panicked. She ordered Kagura to make the giant feather go faster. But Kagura knew she could not lose Inuyasha. He had finally found Kagome; he was not going lose her. He tore out Tetsusaiga. He used Wind Scar below the feather to bring it down. Kagura showed up behind him and let her furious winds release on him.

"Kagura?" He screamed out but ignored her and jumped at the low flying feather. He pulled it down, Mitsuki grabbed me and we fell off at a distance.

"Who is that?" I asked. Mitsuki looked into my eyes with sadness.

"Someone we must defeat, at all costs." She said and Shot a beam of light at him. He barely dodged it as it scorched a piece of his robe.

"Arghh!" He exclaimed and looked at me. "Kagome!" He yelled and started to run at me. I felt something hit me when he said that name, why was it so familiar? He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me, dead in the eyes. And for some odd reason, it felt…safe.

"Kagome!" He said again as Mitsuki launched another beam, hitting him in the arm. He cried out and I just stared at him. I turned to Kagura.

"Who is this man? Why are we hurting him?" Then all of the sudden there was a loud ringing in my ears and I grabbed my head. A voice started talking to me. _'Kill him.'_ It said and I obeyed. A light glowed in my hand and I held it to his chest.

"Kagome…" He said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who that is." I said and released the beam, straight for his chest.

"He has to be around here!" Shippo wailed as he, Sango and Miroku rode upon Kirara, looking for Inuyasha.

"We will just have to keep searching Shippo, we're bound to find him." Miroku said. He could see Sango clench her stomach in pain.

"Sango…" He stared to talk to her but she shushed him.

"I'm fine, we need to focus on finding Kagome and Inuyasha." She said as she slowly removed her hand to find fresh blood laid upon it.

"No you are not! You've reopened your wound!" Miroku protested but decided to not argue with her, she was tough. She can handle herself, but if she goes too far he will stop her. She is the most important thing in his life.

'_Groowwwll' _The trio looked down at Kirara.

"Did you find one of them?" Sango asked as Kirara dropped to the ground and began to run, Shippo holding onto her tail for dear life.

"Kirara, what is it girl?" Sango tried to calm her partner down. Kirara finally stopped in a small clearing. They could see a body in a red robe lay upon the forest floor, a tiny pool of blood surrounding it.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed as she jumped down and ran to his side, Miroku in tow. Shippo stayed with Kirara, too afraid of what he might see.

"Is he…?" Sango asked as she gingerly picked up his head. She laid her hand blow his nose and sighed in relief.

"He's still breathing." Miroku kneeled down beside her to look for the source of the bleeding.

"Someone has attacked his arm." He said as he began to rip a piece of his robe and make a tourniquet for the wound. "He'll be ok."

"Uhnn." Inuyasha began to stir.

"Easy now!" Sango ordered. Inuyasha blinked in shock, sitting up and scanning the area.

"Where did she go?" He exclaimed. Sango and Miroku looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Where did who go, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared.

"Who do you think I'm talking about you dolt! Kagome!" He said and was just about to stand up and start running again when Sango pulled him back.

"You're not running off alone again! We're here too and we want to find her just as much as you do! Now tell us who attacked you!" Sango said as she pulled him back down. He sulked in silence before he answered, "I don't remember." Sango grabbed his shoulders and shook his body.

"Don't lie to me!" She demanded as Miroku pulled her off, frowning.

"I think I know who done it." He said.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Kagome." Miroku had hit the nail on the head. "She maybe possessed. Did she recognize you at all, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down solemnly in his lap.

"She didn't even know her own name. But when she attacked me, at first she aimed for my heart," He said as he place his hand over his, "But she changed it and hit my arm instead." He finished.

"We have to go, now!" Inuyasha said, _I have to save her!_

"Once we make some distance between us and that beast, we will…" Mitsuki paused, cringing at her next thought, glancing at her mirror in Kagura's hand. "Destroy the mirror."

"How do we do that?" Kagura asked. Mitsuki's face turned strangely devilish.

"What if Inuyasha was the one to destroy it?" She said. Kagura raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well what if the mirror was to be caught in his attack and disintegrated?" Mitsuki said.

"It's a foolish plan but it may work…" Kagura had sympathy in her eyes as she looked over at me.

"Do you need something?" I asked her. She looked away. _I shouldn't feel bad for this girl, I'm in a much worse situation, but still…_ Kagura thought as they stopped their flight and waited for Inuyasha to come.

Well there you go! I know that it has turned into a damsel in distress thing but that's how I do! lol Hope to see ya next time in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter 5 finally! It's been awhile (sweat drop) lol. But I've been super busy with college and life so I hope you enjoy. R&R! Remember to review and tell me if you like it so far! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorite this story, it helps to make the story that much better!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all residing characters within belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except Mitsuki and any other original characters that may appear!

Chapter 5: The Mistake And The Stolen Memories

"Do you think we will be able to fix Kagome?" Shippo asked, worried about Kagome.

"Of course we will, we will save Kagome!" Inuyasha scoffed as her scent caught his nose. _Kagome!_ His thoughts screamed.

"Inuyasha, did you catch their trail?" Miroku asked as he Sango and Shippo followed on Kirara.

"Yes, their very close actually." _Mitsuki, what are you planning?_

"Miss Kagura?" I asked. She looked at me, startled.

"What do you want?" She said in a cocky tone.

"Could you please tell me what we're doing?" I could see her contemplating my question.

"We have been ordered to dispose of something." Mitsuki answered. I looked over at her, holding a tiny mirror protectively.

"The mirror?" I asked. She covered it up.

"Yes."

"But why? What is it?"

"It's none of your business!" She yelled at me. I backed off, it wasn't my place to say anything. It was her mirror. But I still felt myself intrigued by it, almost as if it involved me somehow.

"Why are we staying in this spot?" I asked.

"Because we are waiting on someone and once they show we will dispose of both him and this mirror!" She shouted. "Now stop with the questions!" My eyes widened in horror.

"Why do we have to kill that guy? What has he done to you?" For some reason I had this urge to protect him, it was crazy, I know. But my gut told me that he was…good.

"Because it is our job, your job actually!"

"Mitsuki, that's enough!" Kagura stepped in. "Kagome, you just need to calm down and shut up."

"So my name is Kagome! He did know me! But how? HOW?" I could feel my head throbbing in pain as I tried to remember.

"The mirror!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "She's trying to call back her soul!" She held the mirror tightly and fought against me. But just as I was about to remember anything that guy entered the clearing.

"Kagome!" He yelled out and ran towards me.

"Who are you?" I yelled back. "Why can't I remember anything? Why?" I bursted out into tears.

"Kagome…" He said softly as he stood in front of me.

"Step away from Kagome, Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled as she unleashed her winds on him, forcing him to retreat.

"Argh!" He screamed out. Upon seeing Mitsuki's guard down, he decided that now would be the best time to unleash his Wind Scar.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled as he pulled out Tetsusaiga and unleashed his attack.

"Now!" Kagura yelled as Mitsuki laid one last kiss upon her mirror and threw it at his attack.

"What?" He exclaimed as a bright light engulfed the area.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed as they landed shortly after the blast. He plunged Tetsusaiga into the ground to support himself.

"What was that?" Miroku asked. They all looked on the ground to see Mitsuki's Mirror, shattered.

"Kagome!" Kagura yelled as I fainted to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as well.

"Don't worry Kagura. Soon the tainted shard will take over what little soul she has left and she will become a totally different person. No memories of any of this." Mitsuki said. Inuyasha's eyes widened with panic.

"What did you say?" He screamed hysterically.

"In theory, Kagome is dead. And she died by your sword, Inuyasha." Mitsuki said to him. "Her soul was in that mirror, the Kagome you knew is gone forever."

Inuyasha's mind went blank. Everything around him just seemed like noise. That couldn't be true, he would have noticed the mirror. His eyes went toward me.

"Kagome…" He whispered before he became enraged. "Kagome!" He screamed and ran over to the shell of what Kagome once was.

(Kagome's Dream)

I could see nothing but darkness. _Something's wrong!_ I thought as I tried to find an exit, but none existed.

"What's going on?" I screamed aloud. Then I could see him, his brilliant light shining through the darkness just before fading.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled but he was gone before I could even come close to reaching him.

"Please, help me!" I cried. I could feel my tears streaming down my cheeks. "Am I dead?" I whispered, falling into the darkness.

(Back to reality)

"The shard is taking affect!" Kagura said as she raised Kagome, Mitsuki and herself into the air on one of her feathers to get away from Inuyasha. "We have to return her to Naraku. We'll try for Kohaku another day." Mitsuki nodded in agreement before she started to feel strange. "Are you alright?" Kagura asked.

"I should be fine. Let's continue." She said back. _Without the mirror, I don't know if I can survive! I have finally broken the hold Naraku had on my own soul, but now I may die as well as this girl!_ She thought as she looked down at the unconscious Kagome. "You poor fool." She said."Giving your life to the devil to prolong another's. What a waste." She said as they floated off.

"We can't lose their trail!" Inuyasha shouted as Sango and Miroku followed him.

"But is there any chance that we can save Kagome now?" Sango said as she thought of when Kagome made the promise of her own soul for Inuyasha's. _If you die then you will have hurt Inuyasha more than Kikyo ever did. _She thought.

"Sango, you must be optimistic. Otherwise you will ultimately set yourself up for failure." Miroku answered. She bit her lower lip.

"I know, but it's just…" she stopped herself. She couldn't let Inuyasha know of what Kagome had done in order to save him.

"What did you say, Sango?" Inuyasha yelled from below.

"It…It's nothing. Never mind." She said as they traveled on.

*(Kagome's Dream-cont.)

"I'm all alone." I said to myself. I pictured everyone in my mind. When all of the sudden everything turned to color. It was a warm summer day. Everyone was enjoying a nice picnic, but I wasn't there.

"Everyone!" I screamed out, reaching my arms toward them.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said. My heart stopped. I watched as Kikyo took my spot in the group. They happily continued on, as if nothing was missing.

"Isn't anyone missing me, how could they forget about me?" The word slipped through my lips as I tried to get their attention.

"Inuyasha, please!" I cried as I reached and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. "You're not wanted. Go away." I could feel my heart break as I let go. I plunged back into the darkness, letting go of everything.

(Naraku's Castle)

"Good Job, Kagura, Mitsuki. You have both done well." Naraku said as his illusionary vines surrounded my body. Then a light shot out as the tainted shard took complete control over what soul I had left.

"She is under our control completely. All she needed was a little push in the right direction." He said as his vines dropped my body, waking me.

"Uhn, my head." I said as I looked around. "Who are you?" I asked. The man smirked and let out a tiny laugh.

There you go! I hope you liked it! I know it can get confusing at times, I write like I'm drawing the manga so…yeaahhh. Lol. Don't forget to review! And this is something new I'm trying, previewing the next chapter! Tell me if you guys like this or not. Until next time!

Preview of the next chapter: Naraku's plan has gone without any hitches so far, but when Mitsuki's falling apart, literally, a wrench may be thrown into the plan! Kagura feels bad for Kagome and wants to explain everything to Kagome, but Kagome has truly lost all of her memories, now she believes that Naraku's the good guy and that Inuyasha's the bad guy! Inuyasha's beating himself up over what happened, will Sango tell him the truth?


	6. Chapter 6

This is not a story update, but a message that this story will be resumed in December of 2011. Sorry for the long, I emphasis long, absence. It was due to college and friend drama. Sorry -,-; Even though the Title is for one of my other stories, this update counts for this one too. However, the updates for this story might be more delayed.


End file.
